lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Peanut Big Top
Peanut Big Top was one of the first few Lalaloopsy to be released. She's a circus girl who loves to have fun! In 2013 the original eight were re-released due to their popularity, but with TV shaped packages. Also visit her little sister's page: Squirt Lil Top Personality Peanut Big Top was made from bits of a brightly-colored clown costume. She is a silly prankster who often spends her time practicing new tricks or performing in a show. She can be a little bit clumsy sometimes, which can mess her up but she usually comes out on top in the end. Peanut loves to make her friends laugh and will try to do this when they seem sad or sick. Appearance Peanut Big Top is a light skinned girl with pink cheeks and a small red star marking below her left eye. Her hair is neon purple with wrap bangs slanted upward to the left. She wears her long hair in pigtails at the top of her head with red-orange bows. Peanut wears a very colorful outfit! She wears a white top with petal sleeves and red polka-dots, and a pink latex material belt over it. Her skirt is orange with lighter orange tulle layers. She also has long, red, fingerless gloves that are glossy, black and white stockings with a red heart patch sewn on to one leg, and bright pink boots with orange-red straps. Silly Hair Peanut wears a frilly peach-orange dress with layers of tulle trimmed with white lace at the neck and bottom, and a bright magenta ribbon belt. Peanut also wears striped stockings and dark magenta-red shoes with white socks. She has a small star mark by her left eye. Her cute ring master uniform consists of a white top, pale orange belt and pink frilled multi-layer skirt and a red jacket with puff sleeves, short black and white leggings, white socks, and magenta T-strap sandals. Ferris Wheel Peanut wears an orange dress with a darker orange shawl piece with pink buttons on the lower half of her dress, pink gloves with ruffled wrist, short orange leggings, and orange Mary Janes with pink at the toe. Sew Sleepy Peanut wears a peachy-orange pajama outfit with pink spots. Her sleeping bag resembles a popcorn bag. Once again Peanut takes on the ring master role, with the new Silly Funhouse themed minis. She's wearing a brand new designed outfit! Peanut wears a fuchsia one piece with the bottom half being puffed up just a bit and an elbow length yellow jacket on top, matching the yellow band around her waist. She also wears an orange-red top hat with yellow band and pink flower, pink frilled socks and yellow-orange flats with small pink bows. A dress Peanut wears consists of a white top with tiny black polkadots and orange sleeves. Around her waist is a fuchsia belt, attached to her striped skirt with orange lining and translucent layering underneath. Her stockings are the usual while her shoes are fuchsia sandals with orange ribbon. Pet Peanut's pet is Elephant, a small lilac elephant with a red heart mark near its tail on the left side. It's usually wearing a black top hat. With Sew Sleepy Peanut, it wears a red hat instead. During special performances, Elephant will put on a light orange-yellow frilly skirt and a red bow on its head. It also has a magenta version of its top hat. Sometimes Elephant will dress like a clown. Elephant wears a red bowler hat with pink flower in the silly circus playset. Home Peanut's house is loud and colorful like her! It is striped red and white like an Old Tyme popcorn box, and lined with gold stars. She has bright flags on her roof and on her lawn, and a circus ring right outside her house where she and Elephant practice their performances. Merchandise * Peanut Big Top Full Size Doll * Peanut Big Top Series #1 Miniature * Peanut's New Tricks Series #3 Miniature * Peanut's Elephant Act Series #5 Miniature * Sew Sleepy Series #8 Miniature * Silly Fun House Series #10 Miniature * Peanut's Spinning Ferris Wheel Miniature * Peanut Big Top Soft Doll *Peanut Big Top Silly Hair Doll *Peanut Big Top and Squirt Lil Top Sister pack *Mini Lalaloopsy Peanut Big Top and Squirt Lil Top sister packs *Mini Loopy Hair Doll *Full Size Loopy Hair Doll Trivia *Peanut's New Tricks attire is a slightly edited, recolored version of Misty's attire. *Peanut and Berry Jars 'N Jam have striking similarities. *Peanut does not enjoy being quiet. *Peanut has the highest number of minis. As a result, she has the most merchandise. *The hair on her soft doll is pink, while her hair is actually purple. *Her Sew Sleepy house is a different shape to her usual house *On the cartoon, she is prone to shouting "Ladies and Gentlemen....etc". This references ringmasters announcing the start of a circus. Gallery PosterPeanut.jpg Peanut Box.jpg Peanut Big Top and Squirt Lil' Top Box.jpg 942143_603423983012316_725019181_n.jpg Silly Hair Peanut Box.jpg Loopy hair peanut box.jpg Mini Peanut Box.jpg Peanuts New Trick Box.jpg Peanut Elephant Act Box.jpg Silly funhouse 2-pack 2.jpg Mini sister pack 4.PNG Mini Peanut Big Top (1st Edition).jpg Mini Peanut Big Top (2nd Edition).jpg Mini Peanut Big Top (3rd Edition).jpg Mini Silly Funhouse Peanut Big Top and Ember Flicker Flame.jpg Mini Sew Sleepy Peanut Big Top.jpg Mini Peanut Big Top with Ferris Wheel Playset.jpg Peanut wacky hair.jpg Loopy hair peanut big top.jpg Peanut Big Top - Soft Doll.jpg Peanut and Squirt.jpg mini squirt and peanut.jpg Peanut.JPG Peanut-.JPG Peanut Big Top Tin.jpg Hbdpeanut363.jpg Peanut.png Media-83563-298932.jpg Media-83561-298928.jpg Media-83548-298902.jpg Media-83544-298894.jpg Media-83541-298888.jpg Media-83540-298886.jpg Media-83536-298878.jpg Category:Characters Category:Girl Category:Original 8 Category:Hair Color: Purple Category:Hairstyle: Pigtails Category:Interest: Art/Performance Category:Full Size Doll Category:Mini Category:Soft Doll Category:Silly Hair Category:Has a sibling Category:Skin Tone: Pale Category:Birthday: April Category:Loopy Hair Category:Pet: Jungle/Zoo Category:In the Show